1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of cleaning and liquid contact with solids with liquid-moving recirculation, or flow reversing, and straining means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of apparatus have been proposed for removing dirt, grease, or particulate matter from different types of parts such as mechanical parts, particularly in the manufacturing and automotive repair fields. Among the apparatus proposed are solvent pump and nozzle systems utilizing solvent recirculation including filter systems for solvent of the type wherein the pumped solvent is forced through a screen type filter. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,689 to Zadron et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,483 to Zweig.
Other systems provide for dipping parts in the solvent rather than providing circulation and filtering. Various apparatus showing dipping or rotation of parts to be washed in a solvent bath include U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,064 to Kearney, U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,929 to Kearney et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,084 to McKee.
One common type of apparatus for cleaning mechanical parts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,814 to Olson. This apparatus is intended for use in mechanical service industries, particularly in automotive parts repair and replacement and like services. In the Olson apparatus, a parts washing area is provided with a filter element positioned beneath the parts washing area through which the used solvent flows into a receptacle from whence it is pumped by a solvent pump back through the parts washing area. In this apparatus, the solvent, as it is used, continuously flows through the filter element and accumulated particles beneath the parts washing area.